Churuya Live! Churuya's Adventure
Churuya Live! is a Live Show inspired by Nyoron Churuya-San and Churuya-chan. The show is 70 minutes long with both acts combined. Act 1 is 40 minutes, while act 2 is 30 minutes. There is a 20 minute intermission. This is about Churuya and the many adventures she has. Summary of Show Churuya appears on the stage, and the first musical number, "Smoked Cheese Anthem" is preformed. Churuya asks Kyon if he has any smoked cheese with him, and Kyon claims "You already had some! Churuya tries to reach for her smoked cheese, but fails. She asks Nagato if she would like to play with her. Nagato presents Churuya with her backup, Asakura. Churuya asks Asakura if she'd like to play with her. Asakura says "Impossible!" and Churuya says "Nyoron.." Asakura's musical number "Lovey Dovey Lonely Girl" is sung in a duet with Churuya's "Song for Kyon". She tries to get Kyon's attention by using a bow and arrow to get Churuya to read a letter. It says "Impossible!", and Churuya gets confused. Churuya is asked to clean the house, and Miss Dust and Mr. Dust tell Churuya they can't clean them up, but Churuya does clean them up. Asakura gives Kyon a project she made. Kyon thinks it is terrible, and Asakura hates his opinion. Churuya then ends up lost. It is very dark, and she has a nightmare. The musical number "Darkness is my Light" plays as the nightmare shows Asakura as a witch. Churuya wakes up, and ends up falling into a mirror that sends her to a fantasy world. After this, the intermission begins. Act 2 has a lot of audience participation. Churuya sings "Where am I?" and she finds herself in a strange land. She sings "Mind River" as she imagines who could live in this world. She then finds a train station, and a train conductor takes her to a park. The audience must make the train move by clapping their hands. Churuya meets a little girl and many sheep at the park. They dance together to "I wanna dance with somebody". She finds an airplane, and finds out she has to recite a poem. It goes "If you are lost in a strange land, recite this as you raise your hand. Clap 3 times, and count to three, and say, "I am the most important person, me!" It doesn't work when Churuya says it. The audience has to recite it, too! The audience says the poem, and the plane appears to be moving. The flight attendant says "Good job! You helped us make the plane move!" Churuya says, "Now I can get home and see my friends!" The flight attendant says, "Churuya, we're coming in for a landing!" Churuya then says "Please put your seat back in the upright position and turn off all electronic devices!" Churuya makes it back to her home. The finale is a smoked cheese party. The musical number "A Smoked Cheese Day" is played. Musical Numbers (in order of appearance) *The Smoked Cheese Anthem (Chichi Kara Umareta Daisenpai) *Lovey Dovey Lonely Girl *My Song for Kyon (Nanashi de Nyoron) *Darkness is my Light *"Where am I?" *Mind River *I wanna dance with somebody *A Smoked Cheese Day Trivia *Because the show was a big hit, it is getting translated into Japanese as にょろーん☆ちゅるやさん：ステージ上でライブ！ちゅるやの多くの冒険. (Nyoron Churuya-san: Live on Stage! Churuya's Many Adventures) *The show with the least amount of people was one at the Amtrack Arena at 7:00PM on July 4th. Why? Most people wanted to see the show at 12PM or the 4th of July fireworks show. Only 50 people out of 150 showed up. The other 100 exchanged their tickets for the 4th of July fireworks show or the 12PM showing. *Churuya was given the nickname Ruya by the little girl during this show. *The music video for Tunak Tunak Tun was played by accident during the intermission of this show at Star 10 Theater at 7:00PM. Somebody, who ment to film the actors thanking their sponsors, uploaded this to YouTube as Churuya Live! Tunak Tunak Tun. We hear Churuya saying "Now, let's go to intermission! Churuya Live will come back in 20 minutes!" 10 seconds after that, we hear, "Ladies and gentlemen, due to technical difficulties, we have to temporarily stop this evening’s performance. Would you please remain in your seats, and we will endeavor to restart the performance as quickly as possible. Thank you!" The music video starts, but then we hear the managment say, "Ladies and gentlemen, PLEASE DO NOT STAY IN YOUR SEATS, If you wish to stay for act 2, you may do so. Somebody has messed around with the projections." The music video of Tunak Tunak Tun was stopped at 1 minute and 45 seconds. At the end of the YouTube video, we get to see the actors thanking their sponsors. During the part where the music video is played, some kids were saying "TOO LOUD!" while other teens laughed and said "Oh my god, is this Tunak Tunak Tun?" and "Did Kadowada pay for this to appear?" The managment then tells that everything was fixed. According to the user, he said that the show was back to normal afterwards. His iPhone uploaded the video to YouTube, where it was covered on a local Unova news station as "Churuya's Big Mistake". After this, a meme where Churuya and Lotso dance to the song with their hands behind their backs, simular to how Crash and Eddie sang "Christmas Don't be Late" in Ice Age 3 was made.